A need exists for a continuous, limited fouling process to create a tetrapolymer with high strength polymer, high density impact absorbance, and high heat resistance using two reactors in series.
A need exists for a process to create a low damping high strength polymer with a significant degree of long chain branching, a high degree of diene content, a branched molecular structure, and favorable elasticity characteristics.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed FIGURE.